Diario
by Shikei'XD
Summary: Un dia Reborn le sugirió s Tsuna que plasmara sus pensamientos en un diario y el décimo Vongola decidió, que no era una mala idea, después de todo ese día no tenia nada mejor que hacer.


Aclaraciones:

_Lo que escribe Tsuna, lo que piensan._

Lo que va en narrado general o aclaraciones.

_**Diario**_

_Hace unos años Reborn me sugirió que escribiera un diario, me dijo: "nunca esta de mas, tener un registro personal de lo que haces, solo recuerda guardarlo en un lugar donde nadie mas que tú, lo encuentre" y tomando su consejo, decidí comenzar este diario._

_¿Que escribiré en el? Aun no lo sé. Pensé en escribir plenamente de mi trabajo como el feje Vongola… Pensándolo bien, esa es una muy buena forma de comenzar._

_Mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi, tengo veintisiete años y pese a todo, eh sido capaz de tener una buena vida. Soy el Decimo Jefe de una familia mafiosa originaria de Italia. Cuando ascendí al puesto del líder (a los dieciocho años) me mude a este extraño país y actualmente me encuentro en la mansión/base, mas concretamente, en mi habitación._

_La idea de que escribir en este diario no la tengo clara pero mientras escribía se me ocurrió ¿Por qué no relatar mi vida amorosa? Después de todo, he tenido una historia de amor que una persona normal no debería tener. _

_Como dicen, hay que comenzar desde el inicio, y esta historia comienza exactamente hace diez años atrás, cuando yo tenía diecisiete años de edad._

*Pov Narradora*

-¡¿Q-q-que has dicho?! –pregunto un muy sorprendido Tsuna, mirando cual imbécil al hombre parado frente a él.

-He dicho, "se mi novio, por favor" –aquella simple oración, fue dicha con un tono ligeramente divertido pero que denotaba su seriedad.

-E-eso pensé… -el joven Vongola miraba cual idiota a Reborn, que sencillamente esperaba la respuesta del chico, quien parecía no querer responder.

-¿Y bien? –pregunto ligeramente impaciente, pero como buen hitman que es, no lo demostró.

-¿Por qué? –aquella pregunta desconcertó ligeramente al hitman, quien miro a Tsuna con ojos interrogantes.

-¿Por qué, que? –preguntó.

-¿P-porque me quieres a mi como tu pareja? –aquella oración había sido todo un logro para el adolecente que parecía una bombilla navideña roja.

-Es obvio ¿no crees? Si te lo estoy pidiendo es porque me gustas, idiota. –respondió el hitman mientras se agachaba ligeramente para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Tsuna. Realmente le parecía sorprendente que Tsuna hubiera dado ese estirón, antes esa pulga media 1.67 metros y ahora media 1.75

-P-pero… ¿Por qué yo? –volvió a preguntar, aun mas sonrojado al ver la cara de Reborn tan cerca de la suya -¿Qué hay de Bianchi? –tras decir el nombre de la mujer, la voz de Tsuna marco el desagrado que sentía por dicha persona.

Reborn sonrió arrogantemente como siempre y unió sus labios a los de Tsuna. En la mente de Tsuna, el parque, las bancas, los arboles, incluso el suelo se fueron al diablo pues lo único que sabia, es que su corazón lo tenia en la garganta y el estomago en algún lugar entre los pulmones.

Casi al instante, paso sus brazos por el cuello de Reborn y se aferro ahí con fuerza, como no queriendo dejar que Reborn se fuera. Las manos del hitman sujetaron la cintura de Tsuna y lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo. Los labios se movían en una danza romántica y desesperada hasta que el inminente final llego.

-Tomare ese beso, como un "acepto" –bromeo el hitman, volviendo a unir sus labios con los de Tsuna, sin dejar que el chico en si, lograra salir de su estupor.

*Pov Tsuna*

_De esa manera tan especial es como Reborn y yo comenzamos a salir. Esa noche fui la persona mas feliz de la vida pues no solo me hice pareja de la persona que mas amaba (y aun amo) sino que me demostró lo mucho que yo le importaba. Mando al diablo a Bianchi esa misma noche, tras llegar a casa. Al día siguiente pidió permiso a mi madre y padre y para el día siguiente, Reborn y yo ya éramos pareja oficialmente._

_Déjenme decirles que no fue fácil ser la pareja de Reborn, en muchas ocasiones me vi en situaciones de alto riesgo y muchas veces termine en el hospital con diferentes heridas y gracias a todo eso, casi pierdo a mi Reborn pues él se sentía culpable por que no pudo protegerme en todas esas veces en que salí herido._

_Recuerdo la última vez que estuve en el hospital por algún ataque para Reborn. Fue hace cinco años mas o menos, yo recién venia de la casa que mis padres compraron aquí en Italia poco después de que yo fuera el decimo Vongola oficialmente. Ese día había querido irme solo así que salí de la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ese día me divertí bastante en compañía de mamá quien se encargo de consentirme mucho _una sonrisa se poso sobre los labios de Tsuna al escribir esa línea pues en su cabeza, los recuerdos flotaban cuales nubes en el cielo, suspiro suavemente y continuo con su texto.

_En mi camino de regreso, iba tan inmerso en mi felicidad que me descuide del ambiente a mí alrededor y no reaccione hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Unos hitman's me atacaron con sus cajas armas, todos al mismo tiempo. En una situación normal me hubiera podido defender pero hacia días que me venia sintiendo mal y precisamente por ese malestar había ido de visita donde mi madre. Luego del ataque, quede gravemente herido pues con el golpe salí disparado hacia una tienda donde atravesé el muro de concreto y al no estar en mi modo hiper, mis huesos se fracturaron y uno que otro órgano se reventó._

_Recuerdo vagamente como los asesinos fueron a verme, ahí tirado en el suelo de la panadería, con un montón de gente histérica por el sorpresivo golpe, riéndose estrepitosamente para luego marcharse corriendo. Si se fueron en algún vehículo, no lo se, solo recuerdo a una mujer muy hermosa que fue a ver mi estado, creo que era una doctora de ahí en mas no recuerdo nada sino hasta… bueno lo que yo pienso que fueron horas pero en realidad fueron tres días. Tres agonizantes días en los que mi vida pendía de un hilo y Reborn estuvo a mi lado todo ese tiempo, sosteniendo mi mano para que despertara. _Tsuna detuvo su escritura y levanto sus ojos de la libreta donde escribía para luego perder su vista en algún punto de la pared, recordando aquel doloroso día.

*Flash back*

-Reborn… -susurro Tsuna, con los ojos a penas abiertos.

-Tsuna –susurro el hitman mientras se ponía de pie, aun junto a la cama de Tsuna.

-¿Dónde estoy? –su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por la mascara de oxigeno -¿Qué paso? –pregunto un poco alarmado mientras intentaba mover sus brazos para tocar su cuerpo para ver el daño pero sus brazos a penas se movían centímetros del lugar donde estuvieran segundos antes -¿Reborn? –se notaba asustado y desorientado.

-Shh, shh –le calmo el hitman dándole suaves caricias en su cabello castaño –Todo esta bien, Tsuna, tranquilo –el alivio pintaba el rostro y la voz de Reborn quien se inclino sobre el rostro de Tsuna y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí? –hablo con voz cansada, dando el indicio que prontamente se dormiría de nuevo.

-Tres días –le susurro una vez mas mientras sobaba el cabello de Tsuna, para ayudarle a dormir mas tranquilo.

-Dile a Gokudera, que esta a cargo por ahora, dile… código 3-67 –finalizo y se durmió bajo el suave toque de Reborn quien únicamente descompuso el rostro en culpa y sufrimiento.

*Fin Flash Back*

_Volví a despertar dos días después pero ya me sentía muchísimo mejor, así que para esa noche me dieron el alta y regrese a casa. Los días consecutivos a ese, Reborn pasó conmigo todo el tiempo, cuidándome y no dejándome trabajar más de lo debido. Gokudera venia a verme constantemente con medicamentos y si no era el, era alguno de mis guardianes quienes, bien sea dicho de paso, se fueron a la cacería de los asesinos que me hicieron tanto daño ¿Qué fue de ellos luego de ser pescados por mis guardianes? No lo se, pero estoy seguro de que vivos, no están._

-Juudaime –se escucho la voz de Gokudera del otro lado de la puerta de la oficina de Tsuna.

-Adelante, Gokudera-kun –bajo la pluma que sostenía en su mano y la dejo sobre la libreta la cual cerró. No quería que nadie leyera sus pensamientos, después de todo, un diario es privado.

Gokudera entro en la habitación y se detuvo justo enfrente del escritorio, hizo una reverencia y comenzó a hablar.

-Ha llegado correo nuevo –anuncio, dándole las cartas a Tsuna quien al tomarlas, se puso a leer los remitentes.

-¡Oh! Mis padres se casaran de nuevo –sonrió al ver la invitación.

-¿En serio? –pregunto un sorprendido Gokudera, quien camino hasta el otro lado del escritorio y se puso a leer la invitación que ponía:

Sean cordialmente invitados a la renovación de votos de la

Sra. Sawada Nana y el Sr. Sawada Iemitsu

La ceremonia tendrá lugar en la plaza La Paz. Se espera su asistencia.

-Definitivamente, papá fue el que hizo las invitaciones –se rio Tsuna.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Porque es tosca y ni siquiera puso la hora ni la fecha, tampoco anexo la tarjeta de apartados para los obsequios de la boda.

-Quizás quería salir rápido de este asunto de la boda.

-Es lo más probable, papá nunca ha sido un hombre romántico –suspiro y guardo la invitación. –Llama al sastre oficial y dile a los chicos que vallan a tomarse las medidas, quiero que vallan con un traje nuevo no esos recontra usados, llenos de pólvora, sangre, tierra y polvo que siempre usan –suspiro.

-Como usted mande, Juudaime –hizo una nueva reverencia y se marcho del lugar.

Tras el silencio del lugar, Tsuna guardo la demás correspondencia y retomo su escritura.

_Algo que me pareció muy extraño es que, aunque yo ya estaba mejor, me sentía bien y todo, nadie me dejaba hacer nada y aunque solía ser normal, ahora era extraño pues me limitaban en todo. Recuerdo bien el día en que reuní a todos mis guardianes para saber que diablos les pasaba._

_*_Flash Back*

Tsuna yacía sentado al tope de la mesa que había en la sala de reuniones oficial, lugar donde solo los guardianes y un poco de gente importante, tenía el acceso, a su mano derecha estaba Gokudera y al izquierdo, estaba Yamamoto.

-Muy bien chicos, los he citado aquí porque… -tomo aire- ¡ME TIENEN ARTO! –grito al tiempo que sus puños se estrellaban contra la madera haciendo que todos dieran un brinco por el susto pues no era normal que Tsuna se enojara.

-Mah, mah Tsuna, tranquilo –le calmo Yamamoto.

-¿Pues como diablos quieres que me calme si todos ustedes han estado actuando increíblemente raro? –pregunto mientras se giraba a ver a Yamamoto con una cela alzada.

-¿A que te refieres, Herbívoro?

-A que todos, incluso tu Kyoya, han estado extra sobreprotectores desde que se me dio de alta del hospital, así que suéltenlo ¿Qué demonios les pasa? –estaba molesto y se notaba en sus ojos que oscilaban entre naranja y dorado.

Reborn, quien estaba sentado al tope contrario de la mesa, suspiro –escucha Tsuna… lo que sucede es que tu –lo señalo- estas embarazado –dijo mientras hacia la mímica de una bola sobre su abdomen.

-…- silencio-…- mas silencio -…- un poco mas -… ¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste. Hace como tres semanas que me dices que te vienes sintiendo mal y pues cuando estabas en el hospital te tomaron una muestra de sangre para ver que todo estuviera en orden y resulta que estas, embarazado…

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué diablos no me habían dicho nada de esto? –pregunto mas por inercia que por razonamiento propio pues aun estaba asimilando la noticia.

-Porque tu estado de salud era demasiado delicado, tanto para ti, como para el bebe –se sobo el puente de la nariz y prosiguió - hasta hace una semana, cualquier cosa te sobresaltaba y los doctores temían que si te dabas cuenta de su estado ibas a ponerte histérico pensando alguna tontería, así que me dijeron que guardara el secreto hasta que cumplieras los dos meses que bueno, justamente es hoy –finalizo.

Tsuna miro a Reborn, luego paso su vista por el resto de sus guardianes y finalmente se miro el estomago y con sus manos se palpo el vientre. Un bebe… ¿iba a tener un bebe?... aparentemente si…

En la habitación reinaba el silencio pero se sentía aquella tensión por la reacción que tendría Tsuna una vez asimilara del todo la noticia. Temían porque el decimo estallara en cólera gracias a las hormonas pero contra todo pronostico, una suave risa se escucho en el lugar y las miradas se posaron sobre Tsuna quien aun sostenía su vientre, levanto el rostro y todos pudieron ver una sonrisa radiante y contagiosa que corto la tensión del lugar de inmediato.

-Me parece, chicos… que serán tíos jajaja –su voz sonaba risueña y su rostro brillante como nunca.

El rostro de los guardianes se relajo ante esa afirmación y las felicitaciones comenzaron a darse tanto a Tsuna como Reborn pues era obvio que Reborn fue el que puso a ese bebe ahí.

*Fin Flash Back*

_Ese día fui inmensamente feliz y los siete meses posteriores me había vuelto el doble de sobreprotector conmigo mismo al igual que mis guardianes que desde la noticia se dio, se la pasaban alrededor de mi alcoba para darme seguridad._

_Tuve mucha suerte de terminar mi embarazo sin ningún problema que implicara mi presencia en batalla y debo admitir que todo fue gracias a los chicos, sin ellos, probablemente mi bebe no hubiera llegado al mundo._

Detuvo su escritura una vez mas, para girar la sillas y poder abrir el primer cajón de la izquierda donde yacía una fotografía familiar de Tsuna, acostado en una cama de hospital, cargando un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta rosa y a su lado, estaba Reborn, sonriendo triunfal haciendo la V con sus dedos. Tsuna sonrió mirando aquella fotografía y suspiro, perdiéndose en el recuerdo del nacimiento de su hija, Trista.

* Flash Back *

-Es hermosa –dijo un somnoliento Tsuna, con su bebe en brazos.

-Se parece mucho a ti –le respondió Reborn, mientras se inclinaba para dejar un suave beso en la coronilla de su hija, quien solamente bostezo y se acomodo mejor en los brazos de Tsuna.

-¿Tu crees? –el rostro de Tsuna lucia cansado y somnoliento, gracias a los calmantes que aun corrían por sus venas.

-Claro que si –le susurro al borde del oído –tiene tu cabello castaño y tus ojos avellanas…

-Y tiene tus rizadas patillas –sonrió al ver los ligeros risos que se formaban en el poco cabello que cubría la cabeza de la nena.

-Hola, hola, jóvenes padres –saludo una adulta Kyoko, vestida de enfermera.

-Hola, Kyoko-chan –le saludo mientras reafirmaba un poco mas el abrazo sobre su bebe.

Kyoko entro y le pidió a Tsuna a su bebe, quien muy renuente se la entrego, pasando Kyoko a dejar a la nena en su cuna mientras ella monitoreaba los signos vitales de Tsuna y también revisaba y cambiaba los vendajes del vientre de Tsuna.

-Te estas curando bien, Tsu-kun –le sonrió Kyoko que cuando termino con Tsuna, paso a donde la bebe a la quien cargo y le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda hasta que escucho un suave hipido de su parte y luego la puso en su cuna de nuevo. –Bueno chicos, es hora de ponerle un nombre a su hija, no pueden llamarla "bebe" para siempre –sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba una placa con una hoja de registro.

Tanto Tsuna como Reborn se voltearon a ver y luego sonrieron para girarse a ver a Kyoko–Se llamara, Trista Angelina Vongola Arcobaleno –finalizo Tsuna, quien tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

-Es un buen nombre, con mucho peso –sonrió la castaña, dándole una caricia en la cabeza a Trista para luego dar un "adiós" con la mano y salir de la habitación.

-Kyoko tiene razón –sonrió Reborn para ir donde su pequeña Trista y cargarla con tanta delicadeza que Tsuna no creyó que el hitman tendría –Tienes un excelente nombre pequeña y se que algún día serás alguien grande, al igual que tus amados padres –le sonrió a la pequeña mientras daba ligeros brinquitos para ayudar a la pequeña Trista a conciliar el sueño.

*Fin Flash Back *

_Recuerdo claramente que en ese momento pensé: "tome la decisión correcta cuando te elegí, Reborn" y hasta el momento, sostengo ese pensamiento. Reborn siempre fue y siempre será un excelente padre…_

_Ahora Trista tiene nueve años y déjenme decirles que la experiencia de criar a un bebe fue lo mas lindo del mundo y que esa experiencia se repitiera fue lo mejor. Tres años después del nacimiento de mi pequeña Trista nació Alexander mi hijo y déjenme decirles que ese "pequeño bastardo" como suele llamarlo Reborn, es un jovencito muy astuto. _La escritura se detuvo para dar paso a una pequeña risa ahogada que salió de los labios de Tsuna al recordar como nació ese apelativo de Reborn hacia con su hijo menos.

* Flash Back * POV General

Era un día normal, Trista jugaba alegremente con Tsuna mientras que un Alexander de cuatro años de edad, jugaba con Reborn. El niño se entretenía lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia unas latas de licor vacías que Reborn había alineado para que el niño practicara su puntería después de todo era el hijo del mas grande hitman en la historia Italiana y del mundo, así que no estaba de mas que el niño fuera practicando desde su juventud.

Como era de esperarse, el joven Vongola atinaba con una puntería sorprendente, viendo el caso de que tenia cuatro años mientras Reborn yacía parado detrás del niño para evitar algún golpe.

-Oye Tsuna- llamo el hitman, girando su cabeza para mirar a Tsuna.

-¿Qué sucede? –respondió el decimo a una distancia considerable mientras bebía el te desde una tacita de plástico llena con soda que Trista le había servido.

-Alexander será un excelente hitman cuando sea adolecente –anuncio victorioso mientras su pecho se inflaba.

Reborn estaba tan inmerso en su burbuja de egocentrismo y orgullo que no noto que el niño había tomado una piedra que a penas le cabía en la mano y al hacer su manita hacia atrás para ganar fuerza, la fuerza centrifuga lo hizo irse para atrás debido a la fuerza dejando incrustada su manita junto con la piedra en la hombría de su padre quien de inmediato expulso todo el aire de orgullo que se había guardado en su pecho, para darle paso a unas lagrimitas que se formaron casi al instante en sus ojos.

Tsuna miro todo el cuadro y lejos de sentir lastima por Reborn, se comenzó a reír como un poseso, deteniéndose el estomago mientras se doblaba en la debilucha silla de plástico que venia con la mesita que usaba su hija para jugar al te y al mismo tiempo le daba ligeros golpes a la mesa haciendo que todo saltara de su lugar.

-¿Papi? –pregunto Trista mirando raro a su padre pues se comenzaba a poner de un muy bonito color purpura.

-¡Hay Dios mío, el KARMA! –grito Tsuna cayéndose de la endeble silla al suelo y dicha acción le provoco aun mas risa.

-¡C-cállate, Tsuna! –grito un abochornado Reborn mientras se detenía sus partes nobles que le gritaban debido al dolor.

-¿Papá? –llamo el niño mirando con grandes ojos curiosos a Reborn, mientras el tirante de su overol se caía de su hombro, dándole una imagen aun mas encantadora e inocente.

-Pequeño…. Bastardo… -gimoteo el hitman para luego pasar a desplomarse al suelo, con el alma saliéndole por la boca mientras mas atrás se escuchaba la estruendosa carcajada del jefe Vongola que si seguía hacia, moriría de asfixia pues ahora se comenzaba a poner de un insano color azul.

*Fin Flash Back *

Una risita se escucho en la solitaria oficina y luego se escucho un largo suspiro, algo así para controlar la incontrolable risa que quiso salir de sus labios una vez más.

_A veces tener la familia que tengo resulta ser muy divertido pues una situación aburridamente normal pasa a ser una cosa completamente hilarante. Ahora que eh escrito tantas cosas aquí, me eh dado cuenta que eh tenido una buena vida, con sus altibajos como cualquier otra y muy contrario a mis pensamientos cuando era mas joven, puedo decir que estoy feliz de haberme convertido en el Vongola decimo. _

Tsuna detuvo su escritura, viendo que había escrito muchas cosas en unas pocas horas, suspiro y miro su reloj de muñeca, dándose cuenta que ya iba siendo hora de la cena y gracias a la falta de trabajo ese día, pensó que comer con sus niños en el comedor seria agradable, además Reborn no tardaba en volver de su ultima misión.

Se puso de pie y estiro su traje, con una sonrisa nostálgica y sus ojos desbordando muchos sentimientos pero el dominante, era el amor que profesaba hacia toda su familia. Salió de su oficina no sin antes guardar el diario en una cajón con un sello especial que solo él podía abrir.

Camino por el largo pasillo, con sus manos a su espalda con aquella expresión nostálgica, perdido en sus recuerdos y dejando notas mentales sobre que otras cosas escribiría en su diario. Al llegar a la sala de estar, encontró a sus guardianes siendo ellos mismos. Gokudera jugando con Trista y de cierta manera diciéndole que cosas debería hacer ella como decimo primera en la línea Vongola, al fondo, Hibari mostrándole diversas armas de fuego a Alexander y a su lado estaba Yamamoto, en el sillón en medio de la sala, frente a la TV estaba Ryohei jugando con Lambo en la consola, casi a la entrada del lugar estaban Chrome y Mukuro jugando con sus ilusiones.

El pecho del joven Vongola se inflo con orgullo y un eterno amor para aquellos que siempre estuvieron a su lado –Yo, Chicos –saludo levantando su mano y haciendo una parodia de un saludo militar.

-Boss –saludo Chrome mientras Mukuro solo movía su cabeza en saludo, Hibari lo volteo a ver sin interés aparente mientras Alexander brincaba en su lugar eh iba corriendo a los brazos de su padre al igual que Trista que se iba ignorando olímpicamente a Gokudera quien solo suspiro y recordó a un muy joven Tsuna haciendo lo mismo cuando el intentaba explicare algo.

_Definitivamente, tengo a la mejor familia del mundo _ fue su pensamiento final mientras decía:

-Es hora de comer chicos, vamos – y los guardianes creyeron haber visto al Tsuna de 17 años ahí parado con su típica timidez dándose la vuelta para ir al comedor o mas bien para huir de sus guardianes y con ese pensamiento colectivo, todos siguieron esa ancha espalda que los había guiado un sin fin de veces hacia muchos caminos diferentes y aunque a veces esos caminos eran difíciles y dolorosos, al final era un final lleno de felicidad.

FIN

7 de Octubre de 2013. Espero que disfruten de mi historia, hacia días que no subía nada a este fandom sobre mi pareja favorita, R27. Esta historia va pensada para ser una historia larga pero los siguientes capítulos ustedes serán los que me digan de qué irán.

Ejemplo: Me encanto tu historia, aun que gustaría saber mas sobre X cosa.

Y el siguiente capitulo ira sobre eso. Espero tenga un máximo de cinco capítulos. Sin mas, me despido y espero que disfrutaran del fic tanto como amé yo escribirlo. Fue tan natural como no se imaginan, todo fluyo solo y me siento feliz del resultado.


End file.
